


For the love of it

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are on a hunt but things get hairy so you end up cleaning and cooking for castiel, then Crowley gets you drunk. And finally Sam rescues you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the love of it

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt by Ashley Winchester 77. Thank Ashley hope you like it.

For the love of it.

 

By: L.R. Bare

 

Pairings: Sam/Reader Castiel/Reader Crowley/Reader

 

This was a request by a fan Ashley Winchester 77

 

You had always been in love with Sam. And now that you lived in the bunker with Dean and him. It was getting really steamy. You had no idea what he felt about you. And so you just figured he thought of you as a sister. 

 

You however had gotten in the best shape of your life. And Dean at least told you so as you came in the kitchen after taking a run in the woods. 

"Damn Y/N you look damn good today." Dean said even whistling for effect. Sam elbowed him sharply in the ribs. "Well she does."

"Sorry sweetie he was just being nice." Sam said and gave Dean a dirty look. 

"That is ok. I love compliments " You say but are irritated because you feel he does not notice. And you are doing all the running around in the bunker half nude for him. You felt he did not notice. So you had been paying attention and flirting with that one gorgeous angel Castiel. Hell you even flirt with Crowley when he comes around. He is such a scamp. And really fun. 

 

*****************************************

What you do not know is Sam is falling for you. And he is so very close to taking you and having his way with you. It is not funny. He dreams about you. And he is obsessed with you. He is constantly watching you. 

Sam is so mad at all three of the other guys he wants to beat them senselessly. That is not like Sam. Dean knows of his little crush and teases him about it. Even saying that you like him better than Sam. Dean however is your confidant. He knows you are in love with Sam Hell he knew before you told him. He loves to tease you both. 

******************************************************************

 

Castiel is starting to fall for you. He finds new reasons to be in your company. You make him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

Castiel is going on a hunt with all of you. You usually do not go along but this time is different. And Sam and Castiel are having a hard time with Dean who has the Mark of Cain. He has gotten down right uncontrollable. Which is Dean but harder than that. 

 

You guys are in a hairy situation. The guys dump you off at the motel. They figure when they really need you they will call. You are the one who does most of the research now. You have become sort of Bobby. Not that Bobby can be replaced but you kind of are doing his job now. 

 

So you are bored. Even though it is interesting to finally be on another hunt. Castiel comes in looking a mess.

"The boys are wanting me to take you out of here. " He says then he grabs ahold of you and you guys blink into another place. .

"Where are we?" You ask Castiel

"We are in my place." Castiel says. 

It is sort of messy. And there are weird thing everywhere. You start cleaning because you hate messes. 

Castiel takes you hand and says "You do not have to do that" 

"I want to. Is the boys going to be alright?" You ask

"Yes Y/N they will be. They just did not want you to be in danger." Castiel says "I have to go check on them now. " He then disappears. 

You look around and see what you have to work with. This is an efficiency apartment. So it is basically one room. Except the bathroom which is small but has a door. You wish you would have grabbed your computer before Castiel grabbed you. 

In an hour things are really clean. You are proud of yourself. And you look in the Kitchen and find a way to make spaghetti for you and him. 

When he gets back an hour later. You have cooked and cleaned for him. 

You are sitting down eating when he snaps back to you. 

"Wow thank you for cleaning Y/N" Castiel said looking around at the clean apartment and seeing dinner. He dove in. 

"I take it you like spaghetti." You say

"MMMM I love yours." He said

"When have ate my spaghetti?" you ask.

He smiles with spaghetti sauce on his mouth. He chews and then speaks between bites. "Dean gave me some the other day." Castiel said

 

"Oh" You say remembering you made it last week because Sam loves your spaghetti. 

 

You both finish eating. And you go to do the dishes. Castiel stops you and makes you sit and watch him. You think to yourself "Wow he is really handsome. That angel is humming and now all you can think of is his hands on you. It is like he has put a spell on you. 

You look up as he is finished with the dishes. His blue eyes focus in on you. Then he comes over and his hand caresses your cheek. 

"Thank you" He says softly and his lips come down on yours. His kiss is soft but you push him away. Knowing that you do not feel the same way about Castiel as you do about Sam. You wish he was Sam. 

"What is the matter Y/N?" Castiel asks as you pull away. "Oh yeah Dean told me how you feel about Sam. " Castiel says

"I am sorry. I know he does not feel the same way." You say blushing. Castiel starts to say something and then stops himself. Castile knows the truth on how Sam feels about you. 

"I think it might be safe to take you back anyway" Castiel says.

So with that you guys arrive at the bunker. Castiel and you find it empty. It seems to be safe so he leaves you there. 

Before he goes , He looks at you and says "I am sorry Y/n I got caught up in the moment." Castiel says.

You blush "It is ok Castiel. For the record you are a good kisser. I am just in love with someone else." You say.

Then just like that Castiel leaves as he is giving you a smile that makes you wish you were in love with him instead of Sam.

 

************************************************************************

You clean the bunker and find your computer on the desk. You figure the boys must have been home at some point.

You go into Sam's bedroom and sniff his pillow. 

 

He smells so damn good. Then you get out of there before he comes back. You are walking around the bunker. You do this sometimes after clean and try not to think of Sam. As you are walking you feel like you are being watched you turn and look in the corner. There is Crowley sitting and drinking some alcohol. You know him very well though. It is scotch. 

"Well hello there lovely lady. Why are you moping around maybe a certain Moose?" Crowley says smiling. Now you were not tempted by Castiel in the slightest but Crowley well he is sexy as hell with that accent. 

You shake your head. 

"oh it is ok Y/N . He is kind of cute in his Moosy way. " Crowley laughs and smiles his evil smile. He waves you over and pours you a drink. "You know you deserve a real man like me. I could give you anything. I mean you could be the Queen of Hell" Crowley says in that damn smooth voice of his. It makes you tingle in all your good places. 

You drink what he hands you. It is so smooth going down your throat. 

"Awww you are so refined with your taste. " He says smiling at you. You kick back on your chair . You feel so good and vulnerable. He then takes your foot in his hands and messages it. 

You throw back your head and You feel good. 

Crowley scoots closer to you and you do not realize until he whispers in your ear. "It could feel like this all the time." Crowley says. And just as he is about to kiss you. You hear an angry clearing of the throat. 

"Oh Hi Moose" Crowley says

You look up and he is looking down at you. 

"I just had a few drinks " You say but your voice is slurred.

Dean is laughing. "Hey Crowley I need to talk at you in the other room." Dean says

 

They go in the other room. You smile up at Sam. And then you try to stand. Now you know you are drunk. You stumble to him. He catches you as you pass out. 

*********************************************************************

You wake up a few hours later. You are naked and in bed. You look around and you realize you are not in your bed. As a matter of fact you are in Sam's bed. And you turn your head and see Sam looking at you. He has just come in the room from his bathroom. He has a towel on. 

"oh you finally awake?" Sam bent down and kissed you on your forehead. "Yeah Crowley does that sometimes to women. I gave you a cure. You should be ok now that you slept." Sam said

"Why?" You start to ask and he puts his finger to your lips.

"I should have told you. Damn it Y/N. I was wrong." Sam says and then picks you up and takes you in the shower. He washes you and then his hands start exploring your body. 

His lips kiss your shoulders and then your neck. Then they find your lips. He slides into you as you two are kissing. His massive member feels huge at first. They you feel yourself get real excited and he slams into to you. He goes the whole way out and then goes right back. You feel yourself let go of your passion and then you feel a wave of euphoria hit you. You moan his name. 

Then you hear it. He is moaning your name too "Y/N" He goes faster and faster in you until you both explode. 

He then rinses you both off. He carries you into the bedroom and lays you on the bed. He is kissing you and looking into your eyes. 

"I wish I would have told you I loved you a long time ago. My life is not a good one." Sam says kissing your shoulders as you guys are cuddling. 

You reach up to his face and take your thumb and massage his cheek. "oh Sam It has always been you no other" You say

"Same here Y/N same here" Sam says and kisses you. You both give into your passions a few more time that night. 

**********************************************************************

 

Crowley is drinking out in the room with Castiel and Dean. 

"I think she should have picked me" Castiel says

Crowley laughs "No she loves Moose and anyway if it would not have been moose it would have been me." Crowley says

"Yeah right you guys "It was always me" Dean said and laughs as they throw things at him.


End file.
